Many the Miles
by YouBuyMeOrangeJuice
Summary: Post 5x10 "Maybe, in the wake of a year that gave her head and her heart whiplash, she could still soar. Sure, she was but a passenger right now, but she was still flying, wasn't she? Maybe this was all just the gust of wind she needed, maybe Holly Stewart could fly on her own once again."
1. Chapter 1: June 2014

A/N: This story takes place a few months after 5x10 but it doesn't follow the 5x11 canon of Holly taking a job in San Francisco. This idea hit me after 5x10 aired and I decided to stick with it.

* * *

_"It's starting to get heavy_  
_It's starting to get hard_  
_I had a list of hopes and dreams_  
_But they don't keep me where you are"_

* * *

**June**

It wasn't that she didn't want to go. She wanted to go. She was sure she needed to go. It was an exciting once-in-a-lifetime opportunity she would be stupid to turn down that came along at exactly the right time. Well, the last part is debatable. Is there ever really a _right _time?

She smiled nervously as the security guard looked at her passport and back up to her face. His scowl didn't exude approval and Holly couldn't help but smile even wider as her palms began to sweat. She couldn't stop herself from worrying that he could see right through her, that he was questioning her very reasons for getting on this plane. She also really didn't want to be pulled out of line, because the one time it happened before she started sweating profusely and nearly cried. She kept her mouth closed though; she was not running. Holly Stewart does not run from things. Finally the scowling guard tucked her boarding pass into her passport and handed it back to her without a word, nodding behind him, indicating that she could continue on towards the scanners.

It wasn't until she was sitting in one of those pleather airport chairs by her gate, casually gazing out at the planes slowly rolling past, that it really hit her. What she was doing that is. She was leaving. She was moving somewhere completely foreign to her. And she was doing it alone. She wasn't taking anyone with her. Holly didn't know anyone where she was going. And that was a little scary. A new city. A new country. A new continent. New driving laws.

She had never been too great at the whole small talk thing; making friends didn't come easily to her, it took energy and strength but some people seemed to do it so effortlessly. She would miss Rachel, with her comforting smile and easy going nature. Rachel was the kind of friend you could count on for a hug when you didn't even need one, and fifteen when you did. Holly would miss Lisa too. She wasn't as warm and she wasn't as gentle, but Lisa was a fierce friend and Holly thought that it just might be Lisa's fierceness she would really need shortly.

Maybe though, just maybe, she wouldn't miss Gail as much as she already did. She couldn't hope Gail would round the corner into her lab when she was on another continent. She couldn't worry about what conversation she might try to make. She wouldn't have to see Gail's apologetic but strangely hopeful eyes. Maybe Holly wouldn't miss Gail as much if she wasn't lurking, so very real but just out of reach. Maybe it wouldn't hurt so much. They say time heals all wounds, but maybe distance would help too.

Maybe she needed to be alone. All alone. No matter how much it scared her, no matter how much she wished Gail, or really anyone familiar, was by her side.

* * *

_Eleven Days Ago_

"Well, if you want, I could put like a nanny cam in the kitchen for you, so she doesn't burn the place down," Lisa swung her legs from side to side as she flipped the page in her magazine. She was lying down on Holly's bed 'helping' her pack. Rachel was actually helping.

"She's not going to burn the place down," Holly rolled her eyes and continued packing the contents of her jewelry box into the bubble wrap sleeves. "She's perfectly capable of not _burning _my place down. Plus, mom and dad said they'd check on her every once in a while."

"I'm just saying, if you want, I could be a _very _forgetful friend who just keeps blanking on the fact that you're in London until I'm at your front door with a very full bladder."

Rachel's laugh bellowed out into the bedroom from the closet.

"I'll keep that in mind," Holly conceded with a shake of her head. She trusted her sister. She was quite certain that Summer would make a _mess_ but it was way better than renting to strangers, and Holly really didn't want to sell her townhouse. She loved the location, she loved her neighbors, and she loved the interior. She flat out wanted to live here when she got home, so selling it, and then finding a new place before coming back would be a nightmare on top of the fact that she didn't want to move.

"I wish _I _had a sister who let me live in _her_ townhouse for a year right after I graduated university," Rachel emerged from the closet carrying hangers full of shirts. "Fold these," she told Lisa, dropping the hangers on the bed next to her before returning to the closet.

Lisa pushed her magazine aside begrudgingly but sat up and grabbed a hanger to start folding up the shirts. "Seriously though," she agreed with Rachel, "I mean, is she even paying rent? Talk about killer deal."

"Being the oldest sucks sometimes," Holly laughed as she shut her now empty jewelry box. "I mean, she's paying all the utilities and stuff." Holly turned away from her mirror and placed her hands on her hips while she pondered what to do next. "And I don't have to worry about a stranger being in my house, or about leaving it empty."

Holly pulled open a dresser drawer. She wasn't leaving for another week and half so there were still a lot of clothes she wasn't ready to pack up. She shut the drawer full of summer shorts and tee shirts and yanked open the one full of thick winter sweaters. Holly definitely wouldn't be needing those in the next couple of weeks.

"Okay, I'm going to ask you something and you might hate me for it, but I'm going to ask anyways."

Rachel popped her head out of the closet to scold Lisa with her eyes but Lisa ignored her.

"Okayyy..." Holly agreed tentatively. She knew there was no arguing with Lisa so she might as well not protest.

"Are you going because of Gail?"

"She's _going _because she'd be stupid not to!" Rachel called sternly from the closet before popping her head out again. "Really Hol, this is really amazing, you deserve it. Amazing, not surprising though."

Holly offered Rachel a grateful smile and a "thanks," before turning towards Lisa, "no, I'm not going because of Gail. I applied at the end of last summer, we hadn't even met."

"Would you be going if you were still together?"

Rachel tried sending Lisa looks to _shut up already_, but Lisa trudged on. Holly noticed Rachel tensing, and the glares, but she was really no match for Lisa, not when she got ahold of something.

"I don't know? It depends and that's what I'm tired of," Holly huffed, leaning back onto her dresser. She figured she might as well just answer truthfully and get this line of questioning over with. It's not like it wasn't valid, and maybe just talking about it once would help her move on. "I'm tired of wondering 'what if.' We both agreed we couldn't try to restart our relationship while Gail was going through that process. It wouldn't have been fair to anyone. But I can't help wondering 'what if Sophie's mom hadn't died?' or 'what if I hadn't denied how I felt for so long?' or 'what if this had all happened in a year?'"

Holly's fingers worried on the wool sweater as she stared down at the blue sleeve in her hand. "I think I just need to get away from it all for a while, because I just keep dwelling on 'what if's.' I spend my day at work hoping I'll see her, while also wanting to hide in one of the body freezers on the off chance she might walk through the door. I mean, we're 'friends' now, but it's hard."

Rachel shot Lisa a chastising glare, _now look what you've done_. Holly's demeanor had taken a sharp dive past sad.

"We should probably just Scotch Guard all your clothes before the pizza gets here," Lisa held up a white silk blouse, scrutinizing it carefully. "Does it ever stop raining there? We don't want you accidentally finding yourself in an impromptu sidewalk wet tee shirt contest on your way to work."

Holly couldn't help but burst out laughing as Lisa wagged her eyebrows, shaking the hanger, causing the blouse to swim in the air.

"I _still_ can't believe you're _leaving _me with _her_," Lisa motioned with the blouse to the closet, "for a whole year."

"Hey!" Rachel popped her head out again, "if anyone is being _left _with someone else, _I'm _being left here with _you."_

* * *

_Three Weeks Ago_

Holly knocked on the door, barely loud enough to be heard even by her. She glanced up to the brass numbers again, checking that she had the right door for a fifth time. She shook her head, steeled her expression and knocked again, harder this time, hard enough for her to actually be heard. She was able to hear the soft padding of feet stop behind the door followed by a long pause before she could hear locks unlocking.

"Hey," question leaked into the edges of Gail's voice as she yanked the door open swiftly. "Uh, come in," she added quickly, not wanting Holly to think she was unwelcome. What was Holly doing here? They were friends. That's what they had decided. There were no hard feelings. That's what they had repeated. Because there weren't. Not between them at least. Holly had cursed the people who shot Sophie's mom a few more times than usual. Gail had kicked herself for not answering Holly's calls after that night at the Penny so many times that her backside was thoroughly black and blue.

The unstated question hung in the air because although they were 'friends' they didn't really hangout. Not yet. They both feared it would be too hard almost as much as they feared actually voicing that concern.

"Is this an okay time?" Holly's voice faltered and her eyes darted around the living room. She had never been here before, to Gail's new place. To Gail's new two-bedroom place. "I-I can come back another time," she offered, all the sudden even more nervous after coming face to face with Gail's new home. It was a home that didn't involve her at all, one that she had never been invited to, and now she was showing up unannounced. She had wanted to tell Gail in person, and she didn't want to ambush her at work, but now Holly was sure that she should have at least called first. Holly hooked her thumb over her shoulder awkwardly, showing her commitment to leaving if Gail preferred. She was halfway to just walking out the door.

"No-no, it's fine. It's good," Gail stepped around Holly to close the door, "I was just reading." Her words trailed off at the end of her sentence and Holly's eyes wandered over to the couch where a book lay spread eagle, saving Gail's page. Holly didn't let her eyes linger long but she could see it was about adoption.

"Sorry I didn't call first, I should ha-"

"Holly shut up," Gail couldn't help but smirk as she shoved her hands into her back pockets. "What's goin' on?"

"Um...I wanted to tell you in person, I wanted to tell you myself. I didn't want you to hear it around the station or from your mom-"

"Maybe you should sit down."

Gail nodded toward the living area before leading the way and taking a seat in an armchair across from the couch. So this was it. Holly was seeing someone else. She was dating again. They were friends, and they were also exes, and they worked sort of together sometimes, and Holly wanted to tell her in person because Holly is polite. Holly can be awkward, and weird, and nerdy, and Holly can babble but Holly is polite.

Holly followed, tucking herself into the couch across from Gail, tight next to the armrest.

Gail flipped her feet under her thighs while she waited for Holly to continue.

Holly figured she better just get it out before she puked all over Gail's new apartment, all over her new couch, all over her book about adoption. "I um, I'm going to England, for-for a year." Holly's hands stilled and she chanced a look up at Gail, eyes full of worry and apprehension.

"Wow."

That was all Gail could say. That was all Gail could think. Wow.

She didn't know if she was relieved or even more anxious. Holly wasn't seeing someone else. But Holly was leaving. Holly was going to be living an ocean away. Holly wasn't asking her to come and Holly wasn't asking her approval because they weren't together anymore, because Gail fucked up, and Holly fucked up, and Gail fell in love with a little girl who needed a home, who needed her. So, Holly couldn't ask her either of those things.

"Well, it's more like eleven months really."

Holly felt the need to say something, inject more information into the silent void between them, and that was all she could think of that quickly.

"When-when are you going?"

It was all Gail could think to ask. It was the only thought zooming through her head that she could grab onto, and process, and repeat out loud.

"Um, I'm leaving the end of June," Holly pushed her glasses back up the bridge of her nose and forced herself to look Gail in the eye because Gail deserved at least that much. "I haven't exactly made all the arrangements yet. I only had ten days to decide and I accepted yesterday."

"Where in England are you going?"

Gail asked tentatively and slowly, checking her words as they dripped out of her mouth, still trying to comprehend the situation she found herself in.

"Oxford," Holly almost spoke it as a question, "it's a year long fellowship. I get to assist with some really cutting edge research and do some teaching at the medical school."

"That sounds really amazing, Holly."

"Yeah," Holly nodded, a sad smile breaking out across her face, "I'd almost forgotten about it," she said with a near laugh. "My boss practically forced me to apply last summer. I really didn't think I could get it, it's super competitive, I mean, surely Oxford can find someone more qualified than me-"

"Of course they couldn't," Gail butted in quickly. It was the most natural thing she had said since Holly showed up at her doorstep.

The smile that quickly took over Holly's face was one of pure and unadulterated gratitude. It swooped across her face with such ease you might think the awkwardness that had enveloped Holly's visit was an act, a shtick put on by two close friends, even though they had felt it in their bones and stomachs.

"Well, I don't know about that," Holly ducked her head, running a hand through her hair as her shy smile prevailed, "but thanks."

"Shut up Holly. You're a lot blinder than I thought if you really don't know how brilliant you are."

Holly chanced a look up at Gail and they just smiled, silently existing together for a handful of precious moments.

Gail suddenly jumped out of her chair and hurried over to the kitchen. Holly just let the compliment continue to roll over her. Gail certainly didn't give them out for free, they really couldn't be bought, only earned.

"I should be giving you a celebratory drink but I literally have nothing but water and juice, and an open bottle of wine I'm pretty sure's gone bad."

Gail's voice and the slamming of a cupboard door brought Holly out of her reprieve.

"No, really Gail it's fine, you don't have to give me anything."

Holly was up and out of her seat, following the sound of banging cabinets.

"Whatever, I want to."

Gail's words cut with an air of finality that Holly knew not to argue with.

"Ah ha!"

At Gail's victorious yelp Holly took a seat at the breakfast bar that separated the kitchen from the the otherwise open living room.

Gail threw four chocolate chip cookies onto a plate and then yanked the freezer open, pulling out a tub of vanilla ice cream. A minute later she was pushing the plate across the counter towards Holly, already holding one of the ice cream sandwiches in her hand.

"Cheers to you, Doctor Stewart," Gail was holding her treat out over the table.

"Thanks," Holly let a light laugh free as she brought her own sandwich up to 'clink' it with Gail's.

They ate in silence for a few minutes. It was how they ate most of the time, Gail having mostly a one-track mind when it came to food, especially dessert.

"Can I ask you something?" Gail spoke tentatively and shyly after she licked every remaining particle of cookie and every drip of ice cream off her fingers.

"Of course," Holly answered quickly before taking another bite.

"You never mentioned this before. How come?" Gail bit down on her lip and ducked her head a smidge, nervously awaiting Holly's answer.

Holly looked up from her ice cream but waited to speak until Gail tentatively met her eyes. "My boss practically forced me to apply at the end of last summer, before we met. Half of me thought there was no way I was going to get it, and the other half of me completely forgot about it. I didn't tell anyone. Not my parents, or my brother or sister. I didn't even tell Rachel or Lisa. I mean, when we were friends I wasn't going to tell you about something I was sure I wasn't going to get. And, when we were together, I had other things on my mind. And then we-we weren't."

"Okay," Gail nodded and smiled, clearly satisfied and a little relieved by Holly's answer.

* * *

Holly pivoted her book closed, leaving a finger between the pages as a temporary bookmark as she glanced down at her watch. She left Gail's apartment exactly three weeks ago.

It was six in the evening in Toronto. She had only been in the air for a half hour but Holly already felt so far from home. A 'ding' reverberated around the cabin as the seatbelt sign went dark. Everything she was feeling about the move, her new job, her new country, her new city, her new and complete aloneness, was only compounded by the weightlessness she always felt so high up in the air.

Holly looked out the window and was hit with a dramatic and definite sense of awe. All she could see were the clouds below her. She was far up in the plane, so far up that she couldn't see the wings behind her. She never flew first class, it was just a waste of money really, but Holly splurged, treated herself because, she felt, if she was going to do something that made her so nervous she might as well do it in comfort.

There was no sign out the window of the massive contraption that kept her cruising through the air. No sign of the huge engines or the wide wings. Sure, she knew and understood the science that kept her gliding above the world. But somehow, it almost seemed like it was magic that kept her up there, hurtling towards the new and the unknown.

When the flight attendants came round with the complementary champagne Holly didn't decline like she had planned to. Maybe Gail was right. Maybe Lisa and Rachel and her parents were right. Maybe there was reason to celebrate. Maybe, in the wake of a year that gave her head and her heart whiplash, she could still soar. Sure, she was but a passenger right now, but she was still flying, wasn't she? Maybe this was all just the gust of wind she needed, maybe Holly Stewart could fly on her own once again.

* * *

_"It's starting to get heavy_  
_It's starting to get hard_  
_I had a list of hopes and dreams_  
_But they don't keep me where you are"_

- _Lie or Lie Awake, _Katie Herzig

* * *

A/N: So, each chapter will likely alternate between Toronto and England. I think I mostly want to focus on Holly during her year away, but we will definitely visit Gail (and 15 division) along the way too. Let me know what you guys think! I'm always eager to hear your thoughts and forever grateful to those of you who give my stuff a shot :)


	2. Chapter 2: July 2014

A/N: I just want to say a quick but heartfelt thank you to everyone who's given this story a read. An extra thank you to everyone who's left me little bits of encouragement, you're all super great. Special shout out to the guests who've left reviews since I can't get back to you personally, I really do appreciate your comments.

The last chapter jumped around a bit in terms of chronological order, but from here on out it will mostly likely all go in order. (I'll let you know if it doesn't though)

* * *

**July**

_"You weren't near_  
_Near enough for me_  
_Heart skipped a beat_  
_And when I caught it you were out of reach"_

* * *

"No, Siri, _you proceed to the fucking route!"_

Holly slammed the heel of her palm against the steering wheel. What she wanted to do was throw Siri straight out the window. She knew that she would only end up even more lost than she already was. Okay, so, she wasn't exactly _lost _so much as she was completely unable of making heads or tails of this roundabout. Holly decided she was on at least her fourth lap, and she was showing no signs of making an escape anytime soon. Apparently Siri was getting a little tired of it too, either that or she was just dizzy.

Holly had been in England for just over three weeks. Three very busy weeks. Her time had been monopolized with meeting her new colleagues, attending orientations for new employees, unpacking and organizing all her clothes, signing up for service for her cellphone (her _mobile_), and trying not to get lost every time she moved from building to building on campus. Holly had been busy, possibly a little over scheduled, sometimes a little overwhelmed, a little homesick at times even, but Holly had never regretted or questioned her decision to come to Oxford. That is until now.

One of the perks of this fellowship was a convenient and modest apartment, only a ten minute walk from where most of the Medical Science Division's buildings were concentrated. It came mostly furnished, sparsely so, but furnished. Holly had ordered some essentials like linens online so that they would be waiting for her when she arrived, but there were still things she wanted to pick up but hadn't had time to go looking for until now. It was mostly random things, like an ice cube tray, a new shower curtain, a bath mat, that she needed. It was obvious that the apartments were used for short term faculty placements. The cupboards were stocked with enough dishes to serve half of Fifteen Division, but there were no more than three matching plates. So, where does one go in search for such an eclectic mix of housewares when planning on abandoning most of it all after barely eleven months? Ikea, that's where.

So far, Holly had been more than happy to walk wherever she needed to go, exploring her new city during her spotty free time. But the closest Ikea was just under an hour away (Holly had tacked on at least four minutes in this roundabout, she figured) and she planned on getting more things than she could reasonably carry on a bus or train. Holly loved Ikea, it was a guilty pleasure really, and she knew she'd end up leaving with twice as much as she came for. So, she'd taken advantage of the complementary ZipCar membership that also came with being a University employee, and reserved 'Twiki', the 'Volkswagen Touran' that lived on Manzil Way, for a little day trip on her first completely free Saturday. 'Twiki' basically looked like a small minivan with doors that didn't slide. Holly had chosen Twiki instead of one of the ultra compact cars because she planned on getting an end table or two, and she wasn't even confident that she alone would fit in some of those shoebox Euro cars.

And that's how Holly Stewart found herself driving literally in circles while cursing anyone and everyone who thought driving on the left side of the road was a good idea, while simultaneously seriously questioning her decision to accept the job in the first place.

On her second lap around she had thoughtfully pondered whether this minivan-like (can you call it a minivan if the doors don't slide? Holly didn't think so) car gave her an advantage over the much more petit little things zooming around her, or if she had, in fact, chosen something smaller, she might be able to just dart around everyone else.

By the forth lap though, she was just frustrated. She had barely gone four kilometers, and that was including the extra laps around the roundabout. This was just downright embarrassing. But maybe no one noticed her since she was likely the only one spending more than forty seconds circling this stupid thing. What were all these people doing driving about anyhow? It was barely nine o'clock on a Saturday.

Finally, after a deep breath and a hail Mary, Holly tightened her grip on the wheel, and drafted behind a little Peugeot right on out of there.

She ran a hand through her hair and pushed her glasses up her nose now that she was back on a straight road. She was pretty sure that experience had taken at least two years off her life. She was also sure she to go through at least one more of those before she reached her destination...not to mention that she also had to drive through them on the way home.

At least her dad had taught her how to drive a manual and she wasn't just winging it, that's for "fucking" sure.

Did her Maps app have an 'avoid roundabouts' setting? Maybe she'd pull over and find out.

* * *

"I just meant that I think we've got a lot in common you know? With your mom being superintendent my stepdad being commissioner. And your dad's an inspector. I mean, people treat you different when your family are white shirts." Duncan finally took a breath when he brought the squad car to a stop at a red light.

"Officer Moore," Gail lolled her head to the side and colored her face as disinterested as possible.

"Yeah?" Duncan turned his head eagerly to look at Gail.

"It would be nearly impossible for either of us to braid the other's hair, so how about we put a nix on the slumber party chat? Eh?"

"Uh, yeah sure," Duncan turned back to the road, licking his lips, and adjusting his grip on the steering wheel.

Gail had been hoping that letting Moore drive might give him something to do besides talking, but most of their shift was a testament to her not being that lucky. Not tonight. Well, it was morning now, Gail supposed. The sun was starting to peek up just above the horizon.

"Hey! That guy just jaywalked! Did you see that?" Duncan pointed at the other side of the intersection.

Gail tipped her head back into the headrest and closed her eyes, "do. Not. Even. Think. About. It," she warned him. Their shift was finally winding down and Gail completely regretted swapping assignments with Dov. If she had known Dov was going to partnered with _Gerald_ she would have gladly ridden the desk like she was assigned. Well, maybe she would have agreed if Dov was able to broker some sort of three-way shuffle with someone else. Poor Dov got food poisoning from a hot dog cart the other day. He still looked like absolute shit. Gail felt a little badly for suggesting it might actually be Ebola, and agreed to a swap in an uncharacteristically easy fashion.

"Right."

Duncan nodded stiffly and rolled along through the intersection when the light turned green. The cool summer tumbled in the open window and air kissed passed Gail's face. It was getting to be pretty hot during the day, but at night it was nice, especially when cool air drifted up off the lake.

"You want a coffee, boss?"

Duncan pointed to a Tim Horton's drive-through farther up the block.

Gail debated internally for a spilt second even as she felt a yawn rip through her entire upper body. If there ever was a shift she wanted to sleep through it was one with Duncan sitting next to her squawking non stop. They had just about two hours left of their shift and Gail _did_ want to be able to sleep when she got off. A jolt of caffeine now would definitely hamper her efforts to easily grasp some shuteye. However, the possible, horrifying, consequences of nodding off while partnered with Moore quickly flashed through her mind and Gail decided that no, she did not want to die early this morning, nor did she want someone else to be seriously maimed, so she better be alert.

"So long as you're buying, Rookie."

Gail was taking her first sip of her deliciously _free_ coffee when their squad's radio crackled to life. It had been a mostly quiet shift so far, especially for a late Friday night, and Gail wasn't surprised their luck was running up. Although, maybe she would have to listen to Duncan less if they actually got a call?

"_15-08 we've got a call about a 10-17 at a residence. 830 Carter Street. Fire is five minutes out."_

Duncan snatched the radio with his right hand while he navigated them through the last few feet of the drive through, and stopped the squad car where the parking lot ended and the main road began.

"Mark 15-08 responding," he spoke eagerly and quickly into the radio before placing it back in the center console as he rejoined the flow of traffic.

"No, no, _no_," Gail mumbled after flipping on their lights and sirens, pressing her head back into the headrest and closing her eyes.

"What's wrong boss? We're only three blocks away?"

Duncan sped through the first intersection. They _never _got to use the lights and sirens when he was driving.

"Nothing," Gail quickly shook her head and started to paw at her earlobe nervously. This really could not be happening to her. This was the thanks she got from the universe for helping Dov out? She wasn't doing him any more favors, _ever_.

Moore stopped the car ten yards down the street from the house in question, and left the lights on before bouncing out of the car like a squirrel on a mission. Gail took a deep breath before shutting her door and following after him. At least there weren't flames flashing in the windows which, Gail supposed, was better than the alternative.

The Rookie adjusted his belt as he approached the address in question. A woman bounded down the steps wearing blue and white striped pajama shorts and a loose lacrosse pinnie over a neon sports bra, her dark hair swept back into a long ponytail.

"Morning, ma'am. I'm Officer Moore, and this is my partner Officer Peck."

Gail looked up from the girl's bare feet and offered a closed lip smile while resting one hand on her firearm and the the other on her radio pack.

"Summer, Summer Stewart," she said, crossing her arms over her stomach, and rubbing up and down her upper arm with her palm. "It's really not a big deal, I know the alarm company called you, but it was just a stove fire, and I put it out with the fire extinguisher."

Yeah, this was really _not _happening to Gail Peck right now.

Except that it totally was.

"Well, fire's going to be here in a minute or two, and they're going to have to take a look to make sure, and reset your alarm. Is anyone else in the house?"

"No, no it's just me," Summer shook her head from side to side.

_No_. Was Gerald really going to try and flirt with Holly's sister while on a call? Yes, yes he was. His tone had gone all comforting and assured. His chest definitely just puffed out a bit.

"I'm gonna have you stay outside with us until fire gives the go-ahead," Duncan reached into his pocked and pulled out his memo book. "Now, can you tell me what happened?"

Gail turned away as she saw the lights of the firetruck approaching from the other end of the street.

This _really _could not be happening to her right now. At least Gerald wasn't being a complete moron. He was actually following protocol even if he was tying to get in someone's pants in the process. Such a Rookie Dov move.

"Dispatch, this is 15-08 on scene at 830 Carter Street," Gail leaned into her radio as she spoke.

_"Copy 15-08. Go ahead."_

"Fire just arrived. Resident reported an extinguished stove fire. No need for additional units at this time."

_"Copy 15-08."_

Gail was waiting by the bottom of the steps, leaning against the railing when the alarm finally stopped beeping and the Lieutenant hopped down the stairs.

"Oh, hey Gail!"

Gail winced. She hoped Summer hadn't heard him tell the whole block her first name.

"Hey Tuckie," she left a swift but playful punch to his shoulder, hoping to shut him up if only for a few more seconds. He hated being called that, but he was four years older than her and he deserved it for every bit of juvenile playground torture he inflicted on her as a child. Especially if he was about to blow her cover.

Jeremy Tucker, JT as everyone called him, had known the Pecks his entire life. Superintendent Elaine Peck had always been one to keep good relations with the higher ups in the fire department. Yes, there was a rivalry between the two troops of public servants, but Elaine Peck had always preached that the departments worked best together. Still, Gail knew that Steve would be left to find a new family if he had decided to become a firefighter. (It was never anything Gail ever wanted to do, and she was sure her parents weren't worried about it. As much as she would have loved to see the look on her mother's face, there was no way she was going to sweat and carry a hundred pound hose around all day.)

"Long time no see," he laughed, rubbing at his shoulder. "Be a sec," he nodded to one of his men bounding down the steps.

"Yeah, well, I avoid lighting things on fire at all costs. Rookie's face might not survive the shift though," Gail cocked her head over to where Duncan was standing, still talking to Summer.

JT's laugh bellowed from deep in his gut, bouncing off the nearby townhouses and stirring the attention of a few neighboring dogs. "That bad?"

"I'd rather be partnered with one of your hose monkey's."

"Trade you my candidate?" He pointed over towards the truck where a fresh eyed young man was struggling to pull his suspenders down.

"Yikes," Gail winced.

"Yeah," he agreed with a shake of his head. "I gotta get back to the house, but tell Steve I said hey," JT tapped her arm lightly with his helmet, "we should all catch up soon."

"Oh goody," Gail smiled saccharine sweet as he turned back towards the shiny red truck. The Tuckers were actually at the top of Gail's list for preferred forced socialization at the hand of Elaine Peck. JT was a good guy, not in deep with all the political bullshit her mother was always yammering on about, but good at his job, and already in a leadership position within his firehouse. He surely would have been at the top of Elaine's short list of suiters last fall if he hadn't recently gotten engaged.

JT knew Gail long enough to know how she really felt about him. If she would rather walk on hot coals than grab a drink with him and Steve she would have so said so, in no uncertain language.

"Have a goodnight, Gail," he called, hanging off the step of his truck's cab, "rookie," he threw a salute Duncan's way before pulling the door shut.

"You know that guy?" Moore took a few long strides towards Gail and pointed lazily at the departing firetruck with his memo pad.

"Family friend," Gail explained quietly and curtly. Why does Gerald always have to be up in every single piece of everyone's business. Nick had told her about how Duncan tried to talk to him about what happened with 'McCollins', as Dov likes to call it. Why would anyone want to talk to this kid about anything remotely personal?

"Wait," Summer was only a step behind Duncan, "you're Officer _Gail _Peck?"

Gail pushed off the railing of the steps, resting her hands on her duty belt once again, "at your service."

"Wait," Duncan's brow furrowed as he pointed between Gail and Summer, "do _you _two know each other?"

"You're Holly's Gail," Summer nodded her head up and down slowly, ignoring Duncan's inquiry. She seemed to be trying to size Gail up while realization washed over her.

"Yeah, well, was, I guess."

Duncan knitted his brow even tighter, trying to keep up with the cryptic, and obviously uncomfortable, conversation that was happening around him.

"Fire cleared the house and reset your alarm, so you should be all set," Gail's face softened as she spoke, and Duncan wasn't positive, but he thought he could hear a tinge of regret in her voice.

"Wait. Dead-People-Doctor Holly Stewart?" It finally clicked and he piped up.

Gail gritted her teeth, "do you mean Forensic Pathologist Dr. Holly Stewart?" She asked through a clenched jaw.

Summer couldn't help but snort at the look Gail was shooting Officer Moore's way.

_"15-08 are you 10-8?"_

Gail felt relief flood her body when her radio crackled to life. Her hand sprung up to her radio and held the button down.

"15-08, we're 10-8"

_"We've got multiple calls about a 10-55 near your location. Can you respond?"_

"What's the address?"

_"350 Dundas Street East"_

"Mark 15-08 responding." Gail turned away from the radio and looked back up at Summer, "are you going to be okay?"

_"Copy 15-08,"_ the radio cut through their conversation, adding and detracting from the awkwardness.

"Me?" Summer brought her hand up to her breastbone, "oh yeah, all good."

"Well, have a safe day," Gail smiled politely before turning to Duncan, "rock n' roll, Rookie."

"Right," he nodded hastily at Gail before clumsily fishing in his pocket and pulling out one of his 'Ducan Moore' business cards, hastily telling Summer to call if she needed. Gail would have said something to him about being a dweeb as he jogged to catch up with her and fumbling with the keys to the squad car if she wasn't so glad to be getting out of there.

* * *

Holly was halfway to hoisting her new, unassembled, bookcase into 'Twiki' when she felt her phone vibrate so much she was sure it was about to crawl out of her back pocket. Holly actually really liked going to Ikea. She liked the breakfast of sausage, beans, eggs, sliced ham, tomato, and hashbrowns she grabbed for only two and a quarter Pounds before she started shopping. She liked all the different rooms that were put together in the showroom, especially since she wasn't all the creative when it came to decorating, or anything really. She would never, _never _tell anyone, but she secretly wished she could live in some of the children's rooms, they just seemed like pure adventure and fun.

Holly also liked the lunch of smoked salmon and salad greens she grabbed for only four and a half Pounds before going downstairs to the 'marketplace.' It was overwhelming, but in the best possible way. She probably bought more desk organizers than necessary, and she didn't _need_ the pots and pans, but some of the ones in the apartment looked...worn. Yeah, the placemats and matching coasters might be a little unnecessary, but Holly liked when things looked put together.

The thing was though, that store was like a bomb shelter. No wireless signal no matter how strong could ever get in or out. Couple that with the not so helpful directions to the exit, and sometimes you could feel like you were never, _ever_ getting out.

Also, what she didn't like, was packing all her purchases, three quarters of them unplanned, into her car.

Finally, once Twiki was loaded up, and her cart was returned to the land of carts, Holly dug her phone out of her shorts. She started scrolling through her notifications as she wandered back towards the car.

This could not be good.

This could really not be good.

Summer must have sent her thirteen texts.

Holly hopped in the car and started reading at the top of the thread.

_"So, don't freak out, because everything is completely fine, but I accidentally lit my pancakes on fire this morning and the alarm company called the fire department. I had already put it out with the little baby fire extinguisher you keep under the sink and literally _everything _is completely fine."_

_ "I already cleaned it all up, see? Completely fine"_

She didn't know why, but Holly laughed at the picture of her immaculately clean stove Summer had sent next.

_"Okay, one pan, I ruined one pan :("_

_ "I'll tell mom and dad you need a new one for your birthday or Christmas or something"_

_ "It really only happened because I'm used to those stupid shitty electric stoves at school"_

_ "Gas is really so much better Holl's. Congrats on a well thought out purchase"_

_ "So, you're probably going to get an email from the alarm company but seriously everything is totally A-Okay"_

_ "Are you like, so angry that you're not texting me back? Because it's been almost an hour Holls, and it's a Saturday, and I know you don't have any English friends yet to be doing fun stuff with"_

_ "Jeez, all I did was say that your house might be in the fire and police log. You would have thought I kicked your dog"_

_ "Oh...btw...Gail got sent over...she's hot Holls"_

_ "Except that guy that was with her was such a tool omg! I swear he was like 12"_

_ "I LOVE YOU HOLLY YOU'RE THE BEST BIG SIS EVAAAA!"_

Holly closed her eyes and dropped her head back onto the headrest. Her sister had lit her kitchen on fire, and Gail had gone to her house. Well, that sure makes going to Ikea seem pretty bland. She took a deep breath through her nose and opened her eyes, sitting up to concentrate on her phone's screen without having to hold it high above her head.

She tapped out a couple of quick replies before she went looking for any correspondence from her alarm company.

"_I specifically told Lisa you wouldn't burn the place down. How did you even light the pancakes on fire? What are you even doing up this early? Are you sure you saw Gail?"_

_ "P.s. Glad you're okay, that's all I really care about, but if you could stay okay without burning anymore of my things that would be ideal."_

_ "P.p.s. I went shopping out of town (Ikea-I know you're jealous) but I'll call you when I get back in an hour or so...or 5..."_

She opened her email looking for some sort of notification or verification from her alarm company, but a different email caught her eye first. It was from Gail. Her heart caught in her throat, her lungs filling with air and freezing.

Holly hadn't spoken to Gail much since she got to Oxford. Gail had made Holly promise to let her know when she made it there safely, and Holly had kept her word. But, her first couple of weeks had been filled with mostly annoying and tedious administrative, housekeeping tasks, all while fighting severe jetlag, and stumbling her way around a new city. (Holly had never really been one to adjust to a new timezone quickly, even when she was young. She always took days longer to acclimate than her brother and sister.) She hadn't talked at real length yet with anyone, not her parents, siblings, or even Rachel and Lisa. She'd emailed back and forth a bit with her parents, and texted Lisa and Rachel. It was hard to find time to Skype with Lisa and Rachel between their busy work schedules and the time difference. Hopefully things would settle down soon.

During her first week in Oxford Holly had sat down one evening and set a bunch of postcards (because that's what you did in foreign country, right? send postcards?), including one to Gail, but, Holly wondered if it had even made it to her yet. She had only sent it about two weeks ago, and international postage could take close to years. It wasn't that she was trying to cut ties, but she really didn't know how exes who are still in love with each other but can't be together and are now an ocean apart communicate. That is, if they communicate?

Holly bit her lip as she tapped the screen, opening the email before she could read the two line preview.

_"(insert appropriately British greeting here)_

_ You'll never guess where I went on a call a few hours ago at the end of shift. You. Will. _Never_. Guess._

_ Actually, if your sister knows what's good for her you will be able to guess..._

_ Your house, Holly, I went to your house! Mini Stewart set your kitchen on fire trying to make herself breakfast! Really, I can't judge because I've never cooked myself anything for breakfast so...anyways, everything is fine. Well...everything except that one pan. That thing is TOASTED! (it's 9 a.m. and I've been up for eighteen hours so let's pretend that wasn't the lamest joke ever, okay? Wait it actually isn't because I've heard some of your science jokes...)_

_ Anyways, I wanted to let you know on the off chance Mini Stewart doesn't tell you and you get a call from the alarm company or something. Andy keeps asking if I'm messaging you. I think she misses you a lot. What a loser ;)_

_ Please find attached photographic evidence that your house is still standing._

_ Stay nerdy,_

_ Gail_

_ P.S. DO NOT LET YOUR SISTER GO OUT WITH GERALD! He's not a bad guy but he is so so _so _dumb and immature. If Mini Stewart is a quarter as smart as Big Stewart she'd be way out of his league._

_ pps Dov says 'hi' and that he thinks about you all the time. (he's creepy)_

_ ppps Traci says she hopes you're having a great time_

_ pppps Chris says the new guy isn't half as hot as you (I just punched Chris in the face)_

_ppppps Chloe's waving at you_

_ pppppps Oliver says he hopes you don't drown in all the rain and Celery hopes you'll bring her some tea back_

_ pppppps - Stev- Fuck this. 15 division says hi and misses you._

Attached at the bottom of the email was a picture of her house. Holly could see the reflection of police lights and a firetruck in the windows. The fireman standing out front looked very relaxed though, he wasn't even wearing his jacket, just a tight polo shirt.

Holly took another deep breath and slammed her head back into the headrest, clamping her eyes shut. She didn't even know what she was thinking, what she was feeling.

She knew she missed Gail though.

A massage. Yes. Holly was going to go home, unload all her new stuff, return Twiki, walk back to her apartment and look up a good place for a massage, and book one for _tomorrow_. Yes, that's what Holly Stewart was going to do.

Then she would call Summer.

And figure out what she was going to say to Gail.

* * *

_"You weren't near_  
_Near enough for me_  
_Heart skipped a beat_  
_And when I caught it you were out of reach"_  
- _"Heart Skipped a Beat" _The xx

* * *

A/N: Let me know what you think :) I'm so glad you guys are on board with this 'adjustment' of the end of the season. I had thought about going with the show and having Holly move to San Fran, but I didn't want Holly's move to be a factor in Gail and Holly single-ness. I also just kinda like her being on a different continent...maybe that makes me mean?

Also, I am neither Canadian nor British, so if I'm getting Canadian/British things wrong let me know! I now know entirely too much about the ZipCars stationed around Oxford, and the menu at the Milton Keynes Ikea. Whatever, Ikea is awesome.

Also, just a warning, the next chapter probably won't come as quickly. I'm going to be introducing some of Holly's England people and I'm bound to spend days just naming them.


	3. Chapter 3: August 2014

**August, 2014**

* * *

_All the same I miss you  
__Today has been okay  
__Today has been okay_

* * *

"Okay, this _must_ be scientifically impossible."

Holly worried on her bottom lip and scrunched her forehead, trying to squeak some hint or cheat out of the cryptic directions. She pulled her glasses away from her eyes, just about a centimeter or so, maybe a new focus would reveal some secret message?

Holly had finally gotten around to assembling the bookcase and two end tables she purchased two weeks ago. She hadn't possessed half the physical nor the mental energy to do it when she got home after her shopping trip. After her massage she had spent most of Sunday carefully crafting a reply to Gail, skyping with her parents and sister, and putting away her purchases that need not be assembled. The arrow-shaped ice cube tray had no more purpose than a cube tray, but it was fun.

The next weekend she just plain old didn't want to deal with putting the stuff together. Holly was an adult; she could decide when she wanted to do things and when she didn't. Last weekend she had _not _felt like wrestling with unassembled furniture. Last night though, when she had come home with yet another stack of books she was going to need for the semester, Holly was sure she could hear the still packaged bookcase maniacally laughing at her, and she had decided that today was the day.

So, she was putting the bookcase together.

Well, Holly was trying.

All the pieces lay strewn around her, the nuts and bolts, and screws and pegs, plastic nubs and covers, all neatly counted and ordered on the coffee table, resting at the ready on their respective plastic bags.

It was only the second step that was proving difficult. Why was that little blob man on the directions looking so happy? He _was _putting together Ikea furniture, right?

Maybe a second cup of coffee would give her a boost.

Holly was contemplating getting out the Krazy Glue when a knock at the door startled her enough that she let out a quiet yelp.

She got up from the floor and approached the door tentatively. Holly had no idea who would be turning up at her door at eight in the morning on a Saturday. As her sister had pointed out yesterday, she wasn't exactly being all that social. It was true, but honestly all the work introductions and 'get to know you' cocktail hours were more than enough socializing for Holly, especially while she was settling in to her new life here.

She lowered her eye to the peep hole and then opened the door tentatively. Holly had no idea who the guy standing on the other side was. Gail would probably say this guy could be a serial killer, that he was here to steal all her right shoes, but Holly was nice, and at least you had to swipe your university ID card to get into the building.

"Hi," she greeted him tentatively, question coloring her expression and her voice. Holly tried to place him but she was fairly confident they hadn't met.

"Hello, I'm Magnus.I moved next door last night," he stuck his hand out jovially, his smile was natural and free. He was wearing simple jeans and a plain blue tee shirt with a small breast pocket. His blonde hair was loosely curly. Maybe she saw him briefly in the hall or outside when he moved in, but Holly didn't think she had. He had an accent she was desperately trying to place. His english sounded natural but she was sure he wasn't British or Australian; she couldn't place the notes he made with his words at all. He wasn't Canadian or American.

"Holly, Holly Stewart."

Her response only lagged a bit and she passed the hammer to her left hand so she could accept his handshake.

"_Wow_, you don't fool around," his eyes widened as he noticed the hammer in her hand.

"Oh, shit, sorry, I was-I mean _shoot_, I didn't mean to swear at you- I mean," Holly shook her head, "I already had this before you knocked."

She shook her head yet again and brushed a few strands of hair out of her face that had escaped her ponytail. She was such a klutz, a verbal and physical klutz.

"Okay," he said with an easygoing chuckle, "anyways, I stopped by because I'm desperate for a rather embarrassing favor."

Holly's brow knitted in confusion as a curious smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. Who was this guy? And what did he want?

"I started making coffee, which is apparently under some sort of unspoken prohibition in this country, before I realized the coffee maker I inherited with the apartment doesn't actually turn on."

"Yeah," Holly laughed, opening the door wider to allow her new neighbor inside, "you'll get weird looks if you order that at a cafe," at least that's what Holly felt was happening the few times she ordered it. "I was actually going to make another pot if you want some. This place also has about six and a half french presses in the cupboards if you want to try and piece one together for future us."

Was this weird? Holly wasn't sure, but he seemed nice enough, and she _was _just about to make herself another cup anyhow.

"Ikea?" He asked knowingly, pointing to the pile in the living room as he followed her into the kitchen area, stopping in the entryway.

"Uh yeah," Holly flashed a guilty smile and shook the hammer in the air, "hence the hammer." She dropped it onto the counter as she went about filling the kettle.

"Usually you don't need hammers to put together Ikea furniture," he pointed out with a short laugh.

"Yeah, well," Holly dropped the kettle onto the stove with a moderate clatter, "that one might need a little extra encouragement."

"Want me to take a look?" He peered back over his shoulder at the makeshift workshop.

"Oh, don't bother, I'll figure it out," Holly waved him off as she yanked open the fridge to grab the coffee grounds.

"It's no trouble," he said, already turning back into the living area, "I mean, you _are _giving me coffee, _and _saving me the embarrassment of being known around town as someone who drinks the stuff, and is too silly to make it himself."

"Well, I mean, if you want?" Holly wasn't exactly desperate to turn down this guy's help, even though he _was _a relative stranger. She prided herself on her independence. Holly didn't need anyone to put together her furniture.

Doesn't mean she didn't want anyone to.

"My girlfriend furnished our place almost exclusively from Ikea a couple months ago. I'm basically a pro."

Holly watched him squat down in front of the instructions as she measured the coffee grounds.

"I'm a linguist, this is fascinating," he bellowed, shaking the instruction packet in his hands, "plus I'm Swedish."

So _that _was the accent. Holly wasn't sure if he was joking about finding the instructions fascinating or not though.

"The truth comes out," Holly rounded the breakfast bar that sectioned off the kitchen, "you know all the tricks then."

He just glanced up and winked before continuing to place the pegs in the holes along, what was supposed to be, the side of the bookcase.

"Okay, but how did you get that metal one to fit?" Holly pointed incredulously at the round metal part.

"If I told you, I'd have to kill you."

Holly chuckled, "that would be ironic."

"Sorry?"

He kept working but twisted his neck to look at Holly.

"I'm a pathologist-a forensic pathologist. You know, dead-murdered people."

Holly cringed internally, maybe externally too. She was really showing off the glamorous, and not creepy, parts of her job. She was _so _good at making first impressions.

"Oh, yeah?"

But somehow this guy's interest seemed to have been sparked. He spun on his heels in his half crouch-half kneeling position to look at Holly as she slowly sat down on the edge of the couch.

She nodded wordlessly.

"Elin, my girlfriend, is starting her last year of residency. Oncology," he added with a tinge of regret.

"That's a tough specialty," Holly nodded, referring more to the human aspect of the field, "but really, _really_, fascinating, scientifically speaking."

He chuckled, "she thinks so. Really, most of it just goes over my head. I tried to read one of her journals once when I couldn't sleep. All I got was a headache."

Holly's mind instantly tracked back to the day she met Gail, how the surly cop had asked if she really and truly spent her time reading those articles.

Luckily the kettle started screaming before a sad smile could completely envelop Holly's face, and she jumped up quickly to tend to the coffee.

"They're definitely a mouthful even if you're in the field," she sympathized as she rounded the couch towards the kitchen. Holly filled the french press with the boiling water, giving it a stir with a tablespoon before pulling another mug out of the cabinet. She really doubted he would care what the cup looked like, but she pushed aside one with a chip, and a another sporting a Christmas tree, before pulling a blue one out of the back.

* * *

It was hours later that Magnus made his exit after helping Holly put together not only the bookcase, but the two end tables as well, _and _that tricky tricky nightstand. Her dad had dabbled in some basic carpentry, and Holly had often hung around his garage workshop. She wasn't a stranger to this stuff. It shouldn't be such a challenge. Such a _bitch_. It's the directions, or really, the lack there of. That's what it is. It's definitely the lack of any sort of protocol.

Although her neighbor quite literally just showed up on her doorstep out of thin air, he seemed like a pretty nice guy. He _did _help her put together a ton of Ikea furniture in exchange for two measly cups of coffee.

Magnus was doing a fellowship similar to her's, but apparently his program didn't start until Monday. Usually people who were so gregarious, who could be fast friends with anyone, made Holly uncomfortable and tired, but she honestly really enjoyed his company, even ignoring the fact that he helped put together her new furniture. He was a few years younger than her. He wasn't joking about being Swedish. His girlfriend was doing her residency in Stockhom, and he had just finished up a Ph.D. there.

Holly skipped down the stairs to the lobby of her building and unlocked her mailbox. She didn't really get any mail she _wanted, _but she did get some important correspondence from the University. Hadn't they heard of email?

Oh, and her grandmother had sent her a letter that arrived last week. Gram wasn't too fond of the computers.

Holly caught a glimpse of the time on the dvd player when she reentered her apartment and decided that she better hop into the shower; the mail could wait.

Magnus had told her that Manchester was playing Liverpool in the Guinness International Champions Cup that afternoon, and that he was planning on wandering around to find a bar, a _pub_, to watch if she wanted to join him. Holly liked sports. Holly definitely didn't hate the guy, and why not? Her sister was right, she needed to get out. Not that she was about to admit that out loud.

Watching a soccer, no, _football_, match in an English pub sounded a little exhilarating, especially if the original Fever Pitch was anything to go by. Holly wasn't just here for the nerdy science stuff. She was here to experience a different country, or at least, she _should _be, right? It was something she had never really gotten to do before. Sure she had travelled a little, with her family though, when she was younger. Holly had only ever _lived_ in Canada though, Toronto really. She had never studied abroad, not wanting to deal with transferring credits and such while making sure she met all her requirements for med school. Not to mention the prospect sort of terrified nineteen and twenty year old Holly. So, she had gone straight from uni to med school to residency to her fellowship, all in North America.

So, yes, she was going, and she was a little excited about it.

Maybe a little nervous too. People got really rowdy at these things, right?

Had Lisa actually scotch-guarded any of her tops?

* * *

It was late when she got back. It might even be the first night her sister wouldn't have rolled her eyes and groaned '_lame_' at. Well, it wasn't _late _late, but the sun had gone and it was definitely the latest Holly had stayed out since she arrived.

Watching the match was definitely an experience, one that Holly really enjoyed.

For the most part.

(It had almost gone south though, many times actually, when she had nearly become an accidental depository for warm beer, half chewed, and worse, half digested food.)

Holly had decided that Magnus was one of those people would could easily be friends with anyone and everyone. Someone who could have ruled the school in undergrad, but only if he had wanted to, or maybe if he had noticed he possessed this quality. He was someone who could be everyone's best friend, but somehow maybe decided he didn't want to be. Someone who could have a friend group the size of the circus, but preferred more of a small improv troop. At least that's the vibe Holly got.

After the match was over they wandered around the city, looking for everything and nothing. It was nice to explore with someone, especially someone as laid back as Magnus.

Holly flicked the light above the kitchen counter on so she could pour herself a glass of water.

Oh.

The mail.

She had completely forgotten about it before she left.

A letter from the University. That could wait until the morning. Holly tossed aside a flyer that looked to be complete junk and took a long drink from her glass.

What was this? Holly flipped over what looked to be a postcard of an eye? Was she being courted by optometrists because she was new in town? Did they know she wore glasses? The internet could find out some really creepy stuff about you these days.

From the looks of the back it seemed to be a postcard, and it was addressed to her.

_"Hi,_

_ You already know what the CN Tower and the waterfront look like (let's be real, postcards from TO are _lame_), and Dov was yammering on about this app his cousin got that sends postcards from pictures on your phone, so check it out! Chloe's eyeball! She said she has 20/20 vision and I had to literally cover my mouth so I didn't say something really mean._

_ Nothing much to report here...the 'new Dr. Stewart,' as Chris likes to call him, is pretty awkward. I guess he's nice enough, but he is _weird_. Weirder than you, if you can believe it. He definitely couldn't muster enough bedside manner to break the news to a patient in a coma, even if his life depended on it. It's pretty obvious why he's a dead people doctor. (You totally could have been a live people doctor if you wanted)_

_ I'm super duper extremely glad the World Cup is over. Dov would NOT shut up about it. Oliver even made a pool. It was kinda funny whenever Dov lost though...it happened a lot._

_ Stay dry!  
__Have fun!  
__Look both ways before crossing the street!  
__Lock your door at night!  
__Make friends (with live people) and good choices!  
__Drink some tea for me!_

_ The coolest cop you know,  
__Gail Peck"_

Holly read the card through three times before downing what was left in her glass and crawling off to bed.

* * *

_All the same I miss you  
__Today has been okay  
__Today has been okay  
__- "Today Has Been OK" _Emiliana Torrini

* * *

A/N: Thanks to all of you who have read and commented on the story! It gives me all the warm fuzzes. Also, a shout out to my readers from the UK who were kind enough to let me know you guys still use the Pound...the EU confuses me, and I fixed it. Also, you probably figured it out, but I added the year to the chapter title because it will become relevant later on in the story, not because I've time jumped (beyond the two weeks).

Bad news is that this one took a little while, mostly because I love and hate naming characters. Good news is that means the next chapter is already on the stove.


	4. Chapter 4: September 2014

A/N: Thanks to everyone who's given this story a chance! A special thanks to everyone who has dropped a line and commented! You guys are all stars!

* * *

**September, 2014**

* * *

_"I can't see you tonight  
__So I miss you  
__Now it's raining, think I'll go inside"_

* * *

Holly let herself fall down onto the grass, completely spent. Dew soaked into the dry spots of her shorts and the back of her shirt. Or was that last night's rain? The clouds had mostly cleared off and she dropped her hand over her eyes to shield them from the strong afternoon sun.

Holly could still hear her loud breaths in her ears, even over the music thumping from her earbuds. She was out of breath. More out of breath than usual. That was sort of the point of running, or at least a necessary byproduct, being out of breath, that is. She wasn't usually _this _out of breath though. Holly thought she might be getting old. Everyone was getting older, but maybe she was starting to get _old_.

No.

No, she definitely wasn't.

It was because she had gotten lost. Well, not so much lost as she had spaced out and gone passed her normal bridge back over the river, adding a solid two and a half kilometers to her route.

Holly knew that lying down was possibly the slowest position in which to catch your breath, but she just couldn't bring herself to creak into a sitting position. She really should have worn her sunglasses, but it really hadn't been necessary for the past week or so; it hadn't even crossed her mind as she skipped out of her apartment.

Finally she pushed her torso up and leaned forward to start stretching her hamstrings a little.

The quad was mostly empty. Not many students were back yet, and apparently those that were had better things to do with their Saturday afternoon than to hang out on the grass.

Holly was pulling her left foot to her right thigh when the music in her ear faded away and was replaced an electronic imitation of a phone ringing.

She swiped across the screen and was brought face to face with her sister and a jar of Nutella.

_"Sup?_"

Summer's greeting was casual, disinterested almost, regardless of the fact that she was the one who had called.

"You're the one who FaceTimed me," Holly almost laughed.

_"Please don't use that word,"_ Summer scrunched her nose as she dunked a pretzel into the jar and popped it in her mouth.

"What word?"

"_FaceTime_," Summer explained incredulously.

"Why?"

Holly was honestly confused. What was wrong with calling a FaceTime call 'FaceTiming?' Was it not cool? Holly was pretty sure that's what everyone called it. Kids these days.

_"Urban Dictionary it Hol," _Summer responded flatly, clearly not about to go into more detail.

"Do I want to do that?" Holly was skeptical now, she had been expecting a response somewhere along the lines of 'what are you, elderly?'

_"Probably not," _Summer scrunched her nose and furrowed her brow as she dunked another pretzel.

Holly frowned as she propped her phone up against her foot so she would have her hands free.

_"So, found your secret stash,_" Summer reported, quickly changing the subject.

Holly felt her face flush even more than it already was, and she looked around nervously. "Wha-what stash?"

She tried to sound calm and blasé, but she wasn't fooling anyone.

"_Toiletries,_" Summer clued Holly in slowly, almost asking a question, curious as to what the other option might be. "_Apparently there's another stash I should be looking for though._"

"What? No!" Holly answered quickly. "I just wouldn't define that as a stash."

_"Okayyy, sure. Whatever you say Hol."_

Summer clearly wasn't convinced.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Holly asked quickly and nervously.

"_Nothing,"_ Summer waved the notion off with her hand._ "Just so you know though, I'm gonna use up all of your three T's."_

"What are the 'three T's'?" Holly asked skeptically.

_"Tampons, toothpaste, and toilet paper. Duh._"

"Oh."

Holly had never heard them grouped together like that, but she had to admit, it sort of made sense.

_"You have enough of that shit to last you through the next century," _Summer pointed out, slightly horrified.

"Do not," Holly quickly disagreed, shaking her head back and forth. Summer was exaggerating.

_"Holly, do you even think you're going to need that many tampons for the rest of your life? You know you're going to hit menopause in like thirty years or less, right?" _Summer nonchalantly reached for a spoon, dunking it into the Nutella jar, removing the middle pretzel man from the process.

Holly rolled her eyes and leaned back onto her right hand that was propped up on the grass.

"Wow, you make me sound _so_ young."

_"Why do you have all that stuff anyways? Are they like, blackmarket goods Gail confiscated or something?"_

"_No, _they are _not _blackmarket goods. It's cheaper when you buy in bulk. And those would be very bad things to run out of," Holly reasoned, not really sure why this phone call turned into an inquisition of her habits regarding the purchasing of dry goods.

_"Freak."_

"So did you just call to tell me you're pilfering my possessions and to criticize my shopping habits, which, you're now reaping the benefits of, might I add."

_"Are you coming home for thanksgiving? Cuz I talked to dad last week and he said you weren't but then I had lunch with mom yesterday and she said you were."_

"I am, but barely. Classes start _on _thanksgiving, and I have to be back for that. So I'm flying in Thursday night and then leaving early Sunday morning."

_"Sounds gross,_" Summer winced at Holly's travel schedule.

"Can't wait to see you either!" Holly shot back sarcastically before ripping a small clump of grass out of the dirt and throwing it at her phone.

_"I'm just _saying_. You're horrible at changing timezones, and you're going to be here for like, what, 60 hours? It's gonna suck a big one for you, Hol. Doesn't mean I'm not glad you're coming home._"

Holly's stomach clenched at the thought. She wanted to be home for Thanksgiving, she really did. She had only been gone a little over two months and she missed home. There wasn't anything _bad _about where she was, she _liked_ being here, even though it was new and nerve wracking and a little bit intimidating at times. Holly just wished home was a drive away. Hell, even if it was a long drive away. It was the longest she'd ever been away from home, away from Toronto, away from her family. Even though she wasn't used to seeing them all the time, Holly missed her parents. She missed the familiarity, and it was something she wasn't expecting. It wasn't something she could put her finger on, but there was just something about being away from home that sparked her nerves. It was omnipresent and it was a little draining, dully lurking in her subconscious.

Plus, Thanksgiving was important to the Stewarts, it was important to Holly. That was mostly due to seeing her grandparents, and if she was being honest with herself, which she didn't like to do very often when this topic crept into her mind, she wasn't sure how many more Thanksgivings she was going to get with them.

Holly wanted to go home, if only for a bit, just to be, for a short while. But the timing, the timing was less than ideal. She'd really only be able to go for two days, and it was just before classes started. And just the thought of that made her pulse quicken and her hands start to sweat. Because Holly Stewart wasn't so much into the public speaking. That wasn't really her gig. Papers, microscopes, rehydrating tissue, piles of bones, even a few colleagues to discuss with, yes, Holly was down. Holly was in her element. But a room full of twenty-somethings expecting her to stand and deliver? Yeah, that thought kind of terrified Holly. Totally, and completely, terrified her.

_"Holls?"_

The screen went black for a quick second as Summer tapped against the camera.

"What? Sorry," Holly was finally dragged out of her melancholy thoughts.

_"I couldn't tell if you'd frozen on me."_

"Oh, sorry, no, just spaced out a bit. Sorry, what were you saying?" Holly tried to dust the thoughts away, get her head back in the conversation, especially since there wasn't really much she could do about what was worrying her.

_"Nothing, never mind," _Summer sounded a little guilty, maybe a little apprehensive.

"Well you can't say that, now I need to know," Holly argued.

_"Really, it was nothing."_

Summer was insistent, adamant about not repeating what she had said.

"Did you light something else on fire?"

Holly quirked an eyebrow as she asked skeptically.

_"No!"_

"Then what was it?"

_"I made a lewd comment equating your trip to a booty call with Gail."_

"You're rude."

_"I know. But you usually only call me rude when I'm also being brutally honest."_

Just then Holly spotted (_thank god_) Magnus walking towards her from the other end of the quad.

"Well, whatdaya know, I have to go. I'll talk to you later."

_"So are you going to be like, staying in a hotel or something?" _Summer asked innocently, lazily twirling a spoon in her hand.

"Fuck you, Summer, I'm staying at my house!"

Summer shrugged noncommittally, _"that's cool I guess."_

Holly saw a smile start to flicker at the corner of Summer's mouth before it overtook her face and a laugh overflowed from deep in her gut.

"You have a month to make sure it doesn't look like a complete disaster," Holly shot back, serious, but still light.

_"September is a short month,_" Summer countered, a tinge of whininess sneaking into her voice.

"Not as short as February."

_"Chillax, I'm not a complete slob."_

"Debatable," Holly disagreed quickly.

_"Love you, Holls," _Summer insisted, waving a spoon with a little bit of Nutella still lingering.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I love you too."

_"Peace."_

"Bye, kid."

But the video was live for just long enough for Holly to bid Summer farewell, and then Magnus was plopped down beside her, resting his head atop his leather satchel.

"Have a good run?"

His question was light; oblivious to the detour Holly had taken. He didn't need to shield his face against the sun as a fresh bank of clouds had started to roll in, and were now blocking the harshest rays.

"Longer than I had planned...and therefor more painful," Holly explained. She could feel her muscles tightening up as she sat there.

"You missed a fun time last night," he scolded her.

Holly groaned, "I was so exhausted, I literally slept for over twelve hours. I didn't wake up until after nine."

Work was starting to feel a lot less like summer camp, and a lot more like, well, _work_. The research she was assisting on was incredibly interesting and cutting edge and completely beyond anything Holly had worked on before, but it required the utmost attention to detail, and there were very specific times samples could run, meaning Holly was often stuck in the lab well into the evening.

That was another reason Holly was stressing about classes starting, she not only had to continue the research the lab was working on, but begin to fit it around her teaching commitments.

"I'm having dinner with Peter tonight, there's some Indian bistro he wants to check out. You should come."

Holly did like Indian food, and it had been a while since she'd had any.

"But you hate Peter," she remembered, slightly confused.

"I don't _hate_ Peter," Magnus raised a finger in protest as he perked up his head to look around the quad to see who might overhear them, "I just _hate _how he turns everything into a competition. A bomb could go off and he would still be talking about work."

Holly swiped at her brow as she twisted her back, putting pressure against the ground to give her muscles a bit more of a stretch. "Sounds like an amazing time."

"Well if you're there he'll have to talk about other stuff."

Holly raised a disbelieving eyebrow.

"I think Steph is coming," he added, giving her a mischievous look.

"Don't," Holly warned.

"Fine, come because you find my company entertaining and engaging, and because Peter _always_ pays for drinks at the bar if there's a wait for a table. It's a Saturday, Holly, there's going to be a wait."

Holly pulled a face, the thought of free alcohol tempted her.

"Oh, shit," a glance at his watch had Magnus scrambling to his feet, "Elin and I are skyping before she starts her shift. I have to get back," he explained as he tossed his bag over his shoulder. "You staying?"

Holly shook her head and reached her right hand out and grabbed her phone with her left. She needed a long hot shower and tall glass of water. He dropped one foot back as he took her outstretched hand and pulled her to standing. Holly groaned on her way up, her taxed muscles letting their aches be ever more known.

They walked the first block back to their building in a peaceful tired silence. The sun had all but disappeared behind the clouds and the faint light seemed to grow dimmer by the second. By the time they had stepped off the grass of the quad small, almost unnoticeable, warning drops of rain had started to fall. They were barely there, barely enough to notice, definitely not enough to actually get you wet, but enough to put you on edge, ready to speed your pace, or look for cover to duck under.

"Do you," Holly scratched at the back of her neck, "get the feeling we're being followed?"

Magnus furrowed his brow in alarm, looking quickly left and right before twisting his neck to look back down the sidewalk. It wasn't overly busy, but the street was far from empty. Everyone seemed fairly into themselves though, no one seemed to be paying them much attention.

"Don't think so?"

He looked over at her with peaked eyebrows and took in her tensed neck. Holly rubbed up and down her bare shoulders, having cooled off from her run, the mild air was starting to bite as her sweat evaporated.

He tried again, not feeling the tenseness in the air that Holly had picked up on, "something wrong?"

"I don't know, I just- _JESUS!_" Holly halted in the sidewalk, hand going straight to her chest, jumping back an inch, as a loud 'meow' sounded from the bushes and a golden cat sauntered out onto the sidewalk, zig zagging back in forth in front of them perpendicular to the customary flow of traffic. "That-that _cat,_" she stammered.

Holly brought her hand up to her brow, pressing against her temples with her thumb and forefinger. It had to have been the twentieth time that cat had scared her halfway to heaven.

"Hey there, little guy," Magnus shifted his bag until it was resting more firmly on his back and kneeled down, offering his hand out to the cat.

"You're fraternizing with the enemy," Holly huffed.

"Who, him?"

The cat repeatedly nuzzled the corner of it's mouth into Magnus's fingers as he stayed in a crouch, cooing at the animal.

"It follows me around _all _the time," Holly explained, crossing her arms over her stomach.

It was true. The thing did follow her around all the time. Holly didn't quite understand it, especially since she had never fed him, or her, never even patted it, much less bestowed the kind of attention on it that Magnus was. But still, here the thing was, wandering over to her and weaving between her legs. Most days, if not all, for the past month it followed her most of the way home from the quad after her morning runs. She was really perplexed by the attention the cat paid her, especially since she offered it next to nothing, aside from a dirty look, in return.

Holly stepped aside and further down the sidewalk, "don't you have a date to get home for?"

"What did he ever do to you?"

Holly did have a point though, and slowly, Magnus rose to his feet.

"Stalking," Holly answered quickly, "it's illegal here, right?" She turned and continued on her way.

"As far as I know," he agreed with a chuckle, taking a few quick, long strides to catch up with Holly. "Not sure if cats can be arrested though."

"Well that one should be," Holly decided out loud.

She chanced a glance back and, of course, it was following her, just like it always did. Holly really didn't understand what its deal was. She never offered it food, never even touched it. For some reason though, it always followed her home.

Was it a stray? Its fur looked relatively well kept, but there was no collar around it's neck.

"Well, I've never seen 'em before," Magnus added, eying the cat suspiciously as it followed along the grass between the buildings and the sidewalk.

"Yeah, because he spends all his time following _me_."

"Is it a he?"

"Don't know, don't care," Holly replied quickly.

When they went to round the few steps up to their building's front door the cat had already jumped up the side, balanced through the railing, and was now sitting pretty, right next to the door.

"Now it's trespassing," Holly pointed out as she waved her ID card over the magnetic reader, unlocking the door and pushing through.

"Copper really taught you all the technical names," Magnus chuckled, sliding by Holly as she held the door open for him, glaring at the cat while she waited for him to pass.

"You're not really helping your case for dinner tonight," she warned him, pausing at the mailboxes and jimmying her key in the lock.

"Okay, okay," he surrendered, raising his hands up with his palms forward as Holly turned toward the stairs. "It'll be fun though, Steph's cool, even if you don't want in her pants, and this restaurant is supposed to be tops."

"Fine, fine," Holly conceded as she unlocked her door. It wasn't even that she didn't want to go out. It was about not wanting to get ready to go out. Life would be so much easier if you could go to clubs in your pajamas. Maybe she would squeak in a nap before she left.

"I'll swing by round eight," he said with a smile and a wave, walking backwards towards his own door.

Holly nodded as she walked into her apartment, closing the door with her foot before making her way into the kitchen. She quickly discarded her mail and keys on the counter so she could dig a bottle of water out of the fridge. The bottle's flimsy cap was quickly tossed on the counter, landing inches from Holly's keychain.

The water was a welcomed icy cool and Holly swore she could feel it soaking into her throat, spreading through her body as it slid its way down. Something so simple somehow had the power to make everything better.

Holly eased herself down onto one of the stools at the breakfast bar, vowing to sip the remaining half of the bottle instead of downing it in seconds. She reached across the counter, pulling the pile of mail towards her, and then, all the sudden, there was Officer Epstein, grimacing on a 4x5 on her kitchen counter. Holly didn't even try and fight the smile that swept across her face, but she did force Dov aside, saving whatever was on the back of his picture for last.

When the junk was tossed, and the important was read, Holly finally flipped Dov over.

_"Holly,_

_ People are dumping ice water on each other and claiming it's in the name of charity. I do. not. get. it. I told Chloe I was allergic to ice water and she believed me. I think it was mostly because she feels bad about bringing me tomato soup when I was sick this spring. She was going to get me chicken noodle and I told her I was also allergic to carrots, even though I'm not, so she made it from scratch without carrots. I should probably feel bad about that but I don't. Oops. The soup was really good. But back to the issue at hand. All the ice water. What. The. Hell. A couple of morons broke into the mayor's office and dumped a bucket on each other before they got arrested. Like honestly, if you want to give money to charity, GO YOU! If you want to dump ice water on your friends that's your business. I don't understand how the two relate. Growl.  
__Sophie's good. School starts in a couple weeks. I am so glad I'm done with all that forced learning. I can't believe you're going to be a teacher. I bet you're going tell them to call you "Holly" and not "Professor Stewart" on the first day. Don't. It's a sign of weakness.  
__I can't decide if being a linguist makes your neighbor nerdier than you or not. But his background check was clean so I guess you guys can hangout.  
__I should probably go help Dov direct traffic...there's a ton of power outages because of last night's storm so we're playing 'human traffic light.' Not my favorite._

_ The Best (& palest) Peck_

_ P.S. That's Dov picking up a piece of gum someone threw on the crosswalk! On a scale of 'dead grass' to 'overcooked spinach,' how green does he look?"_

As Holly stepped under the warm spray of the shower she couldn't help but wonder. When had Gail written the card? How long had it taken to get to her? What had _she _been doing when Gail was writing to her? When had Gail gotten _Holly's_ card? What was Gail doing _now_? Like, right now. It was late morning in Toronto; maybe Gail was working, maybe Gail was sleeping, maybe Gail was eating, maybe Gail was rolling her eyes. Gail was _probably _working, eating, and rolling her eyes. She probably had no idea Holly had received her card, unsuspectingly going about her Saturday. Safe, under the spray of the shower, Holly just let herself wonder.

Pouring. The next morning it was pouring. Standing outside was akin to standing under a cold shower spraying full tilt. The lazy dewy misting that Holly had grown accustomed to, that she had grown to almost expect, couldn't hold a tea candle to this rain. This monsoon rain.

Holly had decided to brave it though, that it really wasn't that bad, that once she got moving it would be a welcomed refreshment. She was going to get sweaty anyway, she was going to get wet, so why not just run regardless.

That was two blocks ago.

Holly got two blocks before a bolt of lightening lit up the whole world like Clark Griswald's house on Christmas, and the barely trailing clap of thunder nearly knocked her off her feet.

That's when Holly turned back. That's when Holly literally turned on a dime and started sprinting back to her building. She wasn't about to become a human lightening rod, that was for sure.

As she fumbled for her I.D. a piercing meow cut through the sound of the rain and the music in her ears. Slightly startled, Holly turned her gaze down to the corner of the small landing, and wasn't surprised to see that godforsaken cat staring up at her. The annoying thing looked a little sad, Holly had to admit, and maybe a little pathetic. And maybe that's why Holly winced and closed her eyes before reaching down and snatching the thing up, begrudgingly hauling it inside the building with her. Maybe she wasn't really awake yet. Maybe she couldn't bring herself to leave it out there on today of all days. Maybe she was dreaming.

_"What's with me?" _Holly wondered. _"Always taking in stray cats."_

It was staying in the bathroom though.

* * *

_"I can't see you tonight  
__So I miss you  
__Now it's raining, think I'll go inside"  
_- Joshua Radin, _"Think I'll Go Inside"_

* * *

A/N: So Gail has a birthday coming up in a couple months...what do you think Oliver will get her? I mean, she gave him that awesome antler thing. How's he going to top that? You'll get your Gail fix next chapter.

Also, Holly's new friend needs a name, any thoughts?


	5. Chapter 5: October 2014

**October, 2014**

* * *

_"See you in the marketplace,  
__Walkin' round at eight a.m.,  
__Got two hours before my flight,  
__Luck be on my side tonight"_

* * *

It was all Gerald's fault.

All Gerald's fault.

Really it was.

That's what Gail decided at least, because really, could Duncan Moore ever just _be_? Apparently he always had to exist wildly, like a loose cannon. Yes, that's what he was, a loose cannon. He never shut up - always spoke what was on his mind, even when it was inappropriate, and even if no one wanted to hear it. He shared those qualities with Chloe, Gail realized. The difference between Gerald and Chloe though, is that Chloe actually knows how to be a cop. She grates Gail's nerves a more than a little, and yes, she never shuts up in the squad car, but Chloe isn't an idiot. Gail knows that. Chloe can hold her own on the job. Gail might not want to be in a squad car with Chloe, but on the streets Gail trusts her, trusts Chloe with her life even.

Gerald on the other hand...Gail doesn't trust him with her coffee order. She doesn't trust him because Gerald is a loose cannon, the _exact _opposite of what Gail had been groomed for, the exact opposite of what Gail strives to be everyday.

Sure, Gail is not the most outwardly enthusiastic officer on the force, she knows that. She's not the nicest, not the most cheerful, definitely not the first to offer up to buy lunch. Gail wouldn't deny any of those facts. But she is _not _a loose cannon. You don't have to worry about Gail going rogue, getting you into a compromising position because she's following some unquantifiable or explainable 'gut' instinct. She's not going to put an informant's life in danger to try and prove something. Gail's not going to get high on patrol, she's not going to send you into a building with a Chinese takeout menu for a warrant, she's not going to leave the keys in the squad, and she's not going to choke on a cashew during a death notification. Gail was predictable and reliable.

You never know what Moore's going to say though, where he's going to run, who he's going to pull his gun on, what idiotic 'gut feeling' he's going to follow, what irrelevant or damaging thing he's going to say to a witness or a suspect.

Gerald was a loose cannon, something Gail disliked the most in a partner, and it was precisely his loose cannon-ness that left her grumbling in the passenger seat, trying to dry her shirt while on the way back to the station.

It was Duncan's fault.

It was definitely Duncan's fault.

Gail had decided.

It all started because he couldn't shut his damn trap while taking a witness's statement. That's where it had started, because it was necessary for Gail to spell out exactly what he should be talking about while taking a statement. That's why it started.

"Look, Moore, I really _really _couldn't give two licks about how you prefer your potatoes to be mashed, and neither does Mrs. Walker, especially when some loser just stole her purse, okay?"

"I was just-"

"_No_." Gail slammed the driver door, adding extra finality to her dismissal, rounding the hood of the car towards the bakery. "I really don't care," she explained, walking backwards toward the door, hands out at her sides, her eyebrows raised and the corners of her mouth turned down unapologetically. "Take a hint. Taking a witness statement is _not _an appropriate time to chat 'em up about their Thanksgiving plans, or _yours _for that matter."

Duncan held up a finger and his eyes grew wide, "I uh-"

"No, I'm not done," Gail continued as she backed into the bakery door, pushing against the handle with her lower back. "You need to realize that-" Gail turned into the bakery, her eyes still laser focussed on Gerald's soul. But her sentence was cut off when she turned right into something. Someone. A hot beverage.

"Shit," she hissed, already pissed at her carelessness, spinning around to see what damage she had done as she felt hot liquid drip down her hand. "Ma'am, I-"

"Please don't call me ma'am, it makes me sound no younger than forty-five."

Getting struck by lightening right now would be clutch. Totally brilliant timing. Or, if the black tile she was standing on wanted to just evaporate and swallow her whole, that would work too. Being sucked into a blackhole wouldn't be half bad because Gail wasn't sure when she might feel like she could breathe again.

"_Shit_. Holly, I'm really sorry," Gail pivoted and reached over to the small counter stocked with various creams and sugars and furiously pulled close to fifteen napkins out of the dispenser before shoving them at Holly and her spilled coffee.

"I think you could use one of these," Holly laughed, passing a napkin back to Gail.

"_Real _smooth_,_" Summer piped up from behind Holly.

"Yeah, way to go, Boss," Duncan laughed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You're blocking the door," Gail growled at him.

Duncan looked to his left and right, noticing a woman with a stroller waiting to get through the doorway before taking a couple steps closer to the small crowd of Gail, Holly, and Summer, earning him an eye roll from his superior.

"Well, let me get you another," Gail offered, peering into Holly's now half empty, and sticky, cup.

"Oh, really, it's fine," Holly shook her head with a smile. It was one of those wide and shy ones she got when she was flustered.

"I insist. I'll arrest you if you don't let me. Rookie's buying anyways. He owes me."

Gail flicked her thumb over her shoulder and in Duncan's general direction.

"Owes you for _what_?!" Duncan sounded off loudly.

"For not running you down in the parking lot," Gail answered immediately, moving over to the line that led to the counter. "Sorry, I didn't even know you were in town," Gail's tone softened immediately when she turned to address Holly.

Why didn't she know Holly was back?

Why hadn't Holly told her?

She hadn't even mentioned it.

"Um yeah," Holly ran a hand through her hair as a sad smile ghosted across her face before she quickly schooled her expression. "Barely for a couple days. I came back for Thanksgiving, but I have to be back for classes on Monday."

"Bummer." Gail nodded along, not sure exactly how to proceed, worried that awkward Gail was coming out to play. Who was she kidding? Awkward Gail is the _only _Gail.

"_Next._"

The barista raised her eyebrows expectantly at Gail and fixed her with a stern gaze. It must not have been the first time she had been prompted to come forward.

"Right," Gail slid over to the cash register, "I'll have a large double double, a large soy latte - extra foam, a medium hot chocolate - kid's temperature, a turkey club no tomato on white, and a roast beef on rye with pickles and dijon. He's paying," Gail pointed at Duncan as she slid along the counter, away from the registers and towards the coffee bar. "Oh," Gail looked up at Holly a little worried, "sorry, I just assumed..."

"You assumed right," Holly said with a smile, turning her cup to show Gail where the barista had scribbled a large 'L' and checked the box labeled 'Soy' before taking a final sip and tossing her cup in the garbage.

"Oh, good."

Holly, now without anything to occupy her hands, ran her palms down the front of her jeans, smiling nervously, "so, what's new?"

"Uh," Gail crossed her arms in front of her stomach, "nothing?"

Her mind was racing, searching desperately for something to say. For all the times something stupid and random, or big and real happened, and the thought popped into Gail's mind that she wanted to share whatever it was with Holly, she literally couldn't grasp a single one of them. Her mind was swept nearly blank.

Seeing Holly here.

In Toronto.

In her favorite coffee shop/bakery.

"New sidekick?" Holly lifted her eyebrows and nodded toward Duncan who was eyeing the pastry display case.

"More like five year old with a gun," Gail spoke through the side of her mouth as Duncan pushed his nose a little too close to the glass.

"Soy latte extra foam!"

Holly grabbed the cup off the bar, lifting it slightly in Gail's direction, "thanks," she said with one of her crooked smiles.

"Thank the rookie," Gail replied, nodding back towards Duncan who was now trying to move around the line towards the registers to wait for his food.

Holly conceded a slight drop of her head as she took a tentative first sip.

"I didn't know you'd be back."

Gail had tried to keep any sort of trepidation or alarm or hurt out of her voice, but it snuck into the question anyhow.

"Does it even count if it's for less than 48 hours?"

Holly immediately wished she had answered differently, but she was also completely unsure of what she wished she had said. So, she wished for everything to be different instead. Holly wished she could still talk to Gail whenever it suited her, wished she could still tell Gail anything and everything that was happening in her life, wished that Gail still smiled that dopey smile at her, still winked at her as they parted in the morning.

And why did Gail have to be wearing her goddamn uniform? And why did the top button on her collar have to be undone?

"That's quick," Gail deduced. If you included travel to and from the airport and waiting around for flights, she figured Holly would spend twenty hours getting to and from just to pop over for two days.

"Yeah, well," Holly sighed a little regretfully, "classes start Monday, so I couldn't really take anymore time off."

"Wow," Gail smiled, bordering on a smirk, "_Professor _Stewart."

"Uh, well, more like assistant adjunct professor Stewart."

"Still a nerdy professor," Gail kicked lightly at the toe of Holly's boot.

"Uh, Hols," Holly's sister cut in apprehensively, "we better get going before Grammy thinks we've died on the way."

They were driving out to their grandparent's house for Thanksgiving and they were late. They left the house later than they planned, and now they had stopped for coffee and a snack. And they were hanging around, also something they hadn't planned on.

Holly smiled at Gail, but it wasn't one of her normal, bright, bursting at the seams, weaving smiles. It was dimmer, and it turned down a bit at the corners.

Holly wished this moment could have lasted forever, even if they continued to talk in frivolous, inconsequential pleasantries. But, then again, she wished maybe she hadn't run into Gail at all. She wished she hadn't seen the blue of Gail's eyes sparkle, wished that she hadn't seen a smile tug at the corners of her mouth, wished she hadn't seen the hope and sadness battling just beneath her face. Wouldn't that be easier? This was sort of like taking an alcoholic to a bar, wasn't it? Feeding them rumballs at a party. But Holly had suggested they come here after all, she missed their pastries the most.

"Yeah, we better go," she admitted, "it was good to see you," she promised, briefly reaching her hand out to squeeze Gail's forearm through the heavy duty jacket.

"Yeah, yeah," Gail agreed as she jolted herself out of her silent stupor with a few rapid blinks of her eyes. "Have a safe trip back," she added, forcing a smile and waving awkwardly at Holly's retreating form.

Holly flipped a jerky wave of her own as she backed out the door, one of those un-Holly like smiles slipping across her face.

Gail just stood there and watched as Holly slipped out the door and then out of view.

The barista called her name as she placed Gail's drink on the counter.

Still, she didn't move.

"Smooth boss."

Gail almost jumped when Duncan spoke. He stood behind her with one hand resting on his gun, surveying the scene. He was standing close, _way _too close. She shut her eyes before she replied, trying to recoup an ounce of peace.

"Shut it, Moore," she growled through clenched teeth, "or I'll take away your hot chocolate."

"What?!" Duncan was incredulous, "_I _bought it, _and _I bought your drink," he knitted his brow and crossed his arms over his chest, "_and _your sandwich," he added.

"Don't care," Gail reminded him with a roll of her eyes. Did he really _still_ need reminding of that little, but omnipresent, fact?

Gail waited in silence until her sandwich was ready and then stalked out to the patrol car alone. She tore the wrapping open, shoving a large bite into her mouth immediately, following up with a second before she finished chewing the first.

Gail leaned back in her seat, closing her eyes and breathing deeply. Thankfully, a whole four minutes passed before Duncan scooted into the seat next to her.

And that's how Gail found herself riding in the passenger seat, not even halfway through her shift, blotting cold coffee off her uniform shirt, while Duncan drove them back to the station so she could change.

It was all his fault. His fault that she was distracted, his fault she was walking backwards, his fault that she stumbled straight into Holly Stewart's soy latte with extra foam.

It was all Duncan's damn fault.

"This is all your fault," she groaned.

* * *

_"See you in the marketplace,  
__Walkin' round at eight a.m.,  
__Got two hours before my flight,  
__Luck be on my side tonight"_

- _Mess is Mine,_ Vance Joy

* * *

A/N: I am so very, very, sorry this chapter took forever to post. Things got super busy, and then when I got around to finishing up the last little bit and editing iCloud decided to hold all my documents hostage. I really don't even know what happened there. Good news is that the next couple chapters should come quickly, I've got most of the next couple written already. Thanks so much to all of you who have stuck with me, and who have shared your thoughts! It means so much. Hope this chapter finds you better than it found Gail and Duncan...


	6. Chapter 6: October 2014 II

**October, 2014 Part II**

* * *

_"When I am weary and tired_  
_ When I am far from home_  
_ Think of you in the rain and I kiss you_  
_ I can't build you a castle_  
_ I can't buy you a ring_  
_ I can't see you tonight_  
_ So I miss you"_

* * *

One second Holly was driving down a road of never-ending roundabouts in a Mack truck with faulty breaks. In the next, the shrill sound of her ringtone was assaulting her from every direction as she fought to untangle her legs from the sheets and comforter that were holding them hostage. It took her a little longer than normal to even register her surroundings correctly.

Right.

She was, home?

She was in her apartment in Oxford.

Where she lived now.

But she had just been _home_.

That's what it felt like.

Holly blinked and pulled her phone closer to her face.

Magnus was calling her and it was 9:35 in the morning.

She never slept this late, not unless she was sick.

Or jet lagged.

"Hello," she answered the phone with a bit of question in her voice after clearing her throat.

_"Where are you?"_ He asked, slightly confused.

Holly looked around, wanting to double check before she answered.

"Um, in bed?"

It was Saturday, that was one thing Holly was sure of. She didn't need to be any-

"Oh _shit. _Sorry!" She rushed out. "I completely forgot to set my alarm," she explained as she swung her feet round and onto the ground, fumbling on the nightstand for her glasses. "Just give me like twenty minutes," Holly promised. "I'll meet you at the cafe around the block."

Holly got her glasses affixed to her face as she tromped over to the bathroom, flicking the light on hastily and bidding Magnus goodbye. Her eyes hadn't been open enough to see, but Holly was sure the cat was perched on the windowsill looking down at her frazzled state and tardiness like a disapproving headmaster.

Holly was bad at time changes. She got horrible jet lag. Absolutely horrible. Her internal clock seemed to struggle for days even when there was only a couple hours difference. Holly had been back in the UK for over five days and she still felt like she was sleepwalking, something that wasn't made easier by going through what felt like a gauntlet of a week.

The first week of classes.

It had felt like sprinting a marathon without any training.

Most things Holly had been worried about, most things she was humiliated by in her dreams, like showing up to class without a shirt, were not problems at all.

It was what Holly had no idea might come up that threw her. She hadn't thought up a million ways to remedy those situations because, well, she hadn't been obsessing over them night and day. She did have about seven different emergency action plans for arriving to class with only one shoe. The past week was exhausting and incredibly challenging. It didn't help that Holly couldn't have even guessed the correct hour if her mother's life was on the line.

* * *

"I'm happy to help, really," Holly buttoned her jacket as they exited the cafe and joined the Saturday morning foot traffic, "I just, I don't know her, I don't know what she'll like, what her style is."

Magnus stepped back for a second as a woman pushing a doublewide stroller came upon them and let her jog passed.

"Just tell me if you think it's nice or not. And you _have_ met her," he disagreed.

"Okay, yeah. We've met, for dinner, _once. _That doesn't mean that I _know know _her." Holly thrusted her hands into her jacket pockets, "and I've never been good at picking out jewelry," she added. If she was being honest it wasn't so much that she was bad at picking out jewelry for other people, she was just completely lacking in experience. The last piece of jewelry Holly gave someone was probably the homemade macaroni necklace she made for her mom on mother's day in 1987.

"Just make sure it's not bad," he reasoned, "plus, my cousin told me they're less likely to scam you if you're with a woman."

"What?" Holly laughed, "because all women know the going rate for diamonds?"

"Hey, I don't know," he shrugged with a smile, "but I can't afford to get had. I've been a student since I was five_. _Do you know how much money you make going to school?"

Holly just chuckled, conceding a nod. She didn't miss her med school bills one bit.

"Plus, you're all science-y," he reminded her, "gold's an element, and diamonds are rocks."

"_Not_ a geologist," Holly countered as she followed him around the corner.

They had turned down a pedestrian street and Holly instantly felt as though she had slid back at least two hundred years in time. It was a cobblestone street, the store fronts painted various colors with tall standing regal lights lining the walk. While the entire city always felt old and classic to Holly, this particular street made her feel as though she had been transported to a completely different time.

"Just tell me what you think," he said finally, a bit of pleading in his voice and on his face.

"Fine," Holly stuffed her hands back into her pockets as a wind picked up, stinging her cheeks and fingers. "I'll give you my _opinion_, but I take _no responsibility_, for anything beyond keeping my klutzy elbows to themselves in the store."

Holly wasn't going to go into details, but yes, she had accidentally broken some things on display as kid...and maybe _not _as a kid.

"_Thank you_," Magnus bowed his head slightly as he came to a stop on the sidewalk and tugged a door open, motioning inside gracefully with his hand as he waited next to the open door, "ladies first."

Holly stepped into the shop and was immediately glad that she had decided against throwing on her old uni sweatshirt in her haste to get out the door quickly. She would have felt incredibly underdressed. Holly crossed her arms and tucked her hands into her sides as closely as they would go. There wasn't much for her to knock over, the jewelry was in closed glass display cases, but she wasn't about to chance anything.

Magnus walked purposely over to a woman behind the counter while Holly floated around the small shop, slowly spinning toward him, pivoting from foot to foot as her eyes glanced from sparkle to sparkle. The woman disappeared behind a curtain after flashing a bright smile.

Finally, Holly came to a stop in front of the display case that Magus was leaning up against.

"I hope you didn't get her that one," Holly whispered lightly, tapping her finger on the glass above a platinum ring.

Magnus craned his neck to the right to see which ring she was talking about. "You don't like it?" He asked hastily as he scrutinized the ring. Fifteen or sixteen small diamonds were set in a large heart shape, with tiny diamonds filling in the space.

"Well, I mean, it's," Holly stuttered before realizing a grin was breaking out across Magnus's face. Holly swatted at his bicep. "Jerk," she muttered as she dropped her gaze back down to the case and shook her head back and forth.

He watched as Holly's eyes slowly scanned the contents of the case, her fingers drumming lightly and slowly on the edge of the glass as her bottom lip worked itself out from between her teeth.

Holly began to wonder if this would ever happen for her, if someone would ever be doing this for her, if she would ever be doing this for someone. Holly had never been one for flashy or showy things. She never felt the desire to buy or wear something because it was expensive, looked expensive, or because people would _know_ it was expensive. If Holly bought something high-end it was because she believed it was worth it, well made; a good value. She knew she could do without the rings that were sure to weigh down her hand, without the ones that might blind someone she passed on the street, but she was a little in awe of what they meant, what they showed you meant to someone else, of what someone else meant to you.

The questioned popped into Holly's head, would she ever have that? It wasn't because she was a woman of certain age, and it wasn't because she seemed to hear about a friend-or an acquaintance, or a former classmate, or a coworker - getting engaged or married every other week. It was because, well, she thought that maybe - Holly shook her head and tore her eyes up and away from the diamonds. She wasn't going to go down that path this morning.

"_So_, what do you think?"

Holly realized that this wasn't the first time Magnus had asked her. His eyes were wide with nerves, his fingers silently tapping away at the top of the display case.

The woman was back, standing behind the display case, her hands resting proudly behind the open navy velvet box.

"It's beautiful," Holly answered, slowly raising the box up to get a closer look.

Really, it was stunning in a sort of a hushed way. It was definitely outside of Tiffany's wheelhouse, with a simple but prominent gold band. A single round cut diamond sat low in a tick, gold bezel setting.

"I had it custom designed," he offered hesitantly.

Holly quirked an eyebrow, now even more unsure of why he was so intent on her opinion. She didn't have any personal experience to draw on, but Holly was pretty sure that if you commissioned a custom piece of jewelry returning it would be pretty complicated.

She continued to examine the ring while Magnus started rambling about traditional rings in Sweden, about what his parents wanted, what his girlfriend wanted, what his girlfriend's parents wanted, and what his sister's wedding had been like.

"Yeah," Holly had said with a warm smile when asked with an air of finality if she really thought Elin would like it, "I really think she will."

"Oh! I completely forgot you went home, for like a second and a half. How was it?" Magnus held the door open for Holly as they exited the small jewelry shop and walked out onto the small street.

Holly shook her head quickly, trying to wrap her head around what an honest answer would be. She finally settled on "weird. It was weird."

Magnus chuckled and waited for Holly to continue.

"Maybe because I was only there for as long as I spent on the plane? I'm not even sure it really happened. Maybe I didn't even survive the first week of classes..."

"Yeah, it was pretty rough," he agreed.

They came to a stop in front of a crosswalk and waited while cars raced by.

It had been cloudy and drizzly when Holly had tripped out of her building earlier, but the rain had stopped and the clouds were slowly making way for the sun to peek through.

Holly tipped her face up to the sky, trying to absorb some warmth from the rays fighting their way through.

"Lunch?"

Magnus motioned down the block to a cafe while they were crossing the street.

"Um," Holly paused as she reached the sidewalk, looking left and right down the street, "I actually have to pick something up." She nodded in the opposite direction, away from their building and away from the cafe.

* * *

_"When I am weary and tired_  
_When I am far from home_  
_Think of you in the rain and I kiss you_  
_I can't build you a castle_  
_I can't buy you a ring_  
_I can't see you tonight_  
_So I miss you"_

_- Think I'll Go Inside, _Joshua Radin

* * *

**A/N: Life man, life. Gail's birthday is next...should be up in a week of less (fingers crossed)**


End file.
